


Songbird

by abbadbitch



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, mayhaps eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbadbitch/pseuds/abbadbitch
Summary: Lucien vanserra has been dead for 10 years they say. Body never found, they assumed he was torn apart by naga. Maybe burned to death.Or perhaps not.When secrets come to light and past affairs revealed, who will come out on top?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Lucien and hate how he's being treated so why the fuck not make a fanfiction about him finding happiness.

_Lucien was dead._

_Killed by an ash arrow. Burned to dust. Torn apart by naga. Drowned by nymphs. There was little doubt about it._

_It had been 10 years since anyone had last seen him, since that fateful day where he and Elain had gotten into a ... fight? Disagreement? Whatever one would like to call it, it was hardly pleasant and had ended in words that should've never been said. Mentions of past lovers long since dead and buried. He had subsequently stormed out without a second glance, but who could truly blame him. Hells even Azriel was left in shock after the cursed words had left Elain's mouth. And now he was gone with the wind._

_Or at least that was what was assumed, for not even a trace was left of him. Not a breath. Wherever he was, one could only hope he was experiencing some semblance of peace or maybe happiness. Cauldron knows he deserves it._

_However it was baffling. How could someone simply disappear like that? So much so that not even his two closest friends knew where he went. People he spent everyday with, had no clue. Nothing._

_But maybe it was better off that way._


	2. Chapter 2

He saw red.

Anger, that was all Lucien felt coursing through his veins. Hot, burning anger.

How dare she. How dare she bring up her name like that. He never uttered a word about her beloved greyson yet she thought it appropriate to speak Jesminda's name. As if she were nothing but a liability. Something one could casually bring up during conversation, not someone Lucien had loved once upon a time. Still loved.

A small shout of his name snapped him back to reality as he stormed his way out of the townhouse and into the sunset drenched streets. He ignored it and kept going. The cursed fire Lucien had repressed since he could remember was beginning to boil over, like lava spilling from a volcano. He could hardly contain it and wouldn't be able to soon enough.

' _Go_ ' his mind whispered ' _quick_ _before you blow_ ' A warning Lucien would do well to heed. Not a thought passed his mind as he willed his body to winnow out of the city of starlight, anywhere but here. Once again he heard a shout of his name. He didn't care. Wind rushed by his burning face in a cool caress, briefly calming him.

Breathe.

In and out. In and out. No good would come out of losing his composure and he would hurt himself before acheving anything worth while. In and out. As he reached his destination, a strong scent of pine and lavender filled his senses. The tall evergreen trees rustled softy in the warm breeze seemingly dancing.

A gurgling of water caught his attention coming from the east not too far from where he currently stood and having nothing better to do he followed the sound, pine needles crunched under his polished brown boots. The setting sun painted the day court forests in hues of pink and orange as well as Lucien face.

After a short walk, pausing every once in a while to make sure he was going the right way, he came upon a beautiful ravine placed between a cluster of emerald pine trees almost hidden from view. Bending over the water, he grabbed a handful and splashed his hot face in an attempt to further cool down.

A rustle of leaves caught his attention from his left and he immediately straightened, grasping a short sword strapped to his hip. Scanning the tree line around him, Lucien glimpsed a shadow. Or was it shadows. Some kind of wolf like creature maybe?

A tense silence followed not even a bird dared sing its song before a low growl ripped through the air cutting the tension like a knife. That growl was hard to forget if you had heard it before.

Naga.

And by the looks of it more than one had come out to play.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucien's breath caught in his throat as the naga stalked out of the tree line, eyeing him like his next meal. Which, by the looks of it, he was.

Unsheathing his sword, Lucien got himself into a defensive position and focused all of his attention on the snarling beasts in front of him. One falter and he would be nothing but a pile of ribbons. Or perhaps a pile of chew toys.

The naga began circling him from all sides growling to no end and practically frothing at the mouth, their eyes pools of ebony seemingly endless.

Finally as the tension reached a crescendo, they all simultaneously lunged claws out in front of them. A ball of hot flame burst forth from Lucien's palm connecting almost immediately to one of the naga's snout.

A deafening roar left the demon's mouth as its snout began bubbling and burning, then before Lucien had time to regain his balance the remaining duo tore at his clothes.

Groaning as their claws found his stomach, he sliced one of them in the shoulder before quickly turning and stabbing the other in the left flank. Rotating his sword in his hand he stabbed behind him and felt relief as a tell tale whimper came out of the naga.

Blood seaped through his clothes as he continued to fight, the rapid movement doing nothing to halt the flow but he didn't dare stop defending himself.

As he stabbed and sliced and dodged, they finally seemed to back down realising he would not give up. At least not easily. With two dead already the remaining one growled one last time before sprinting back to whatever hellhole it had came from.

Lucien's nose and eyes burned at the foul stench of naga blood filling the air, however that wasn't his main concern as of right now.

The various wounds he had required stung, his nerves feeling as if they were on fire but it was the stomach wound that scared him the most as no matter how much pressure he applied to the deep ridges, the blood refused to clot. It was a miracle he was still conscious at all.

A loud, high pitched ringing began in his ears, his head spinning like a whirlpool. All thoughts and feelings clouding together, he hit the ground as stars blinked into his vision.

With his last remaining reserve of energy he willed his body to winnow somewhere, anywhere safe and when the familiar caress of wind swept across his face, he finally allowed his eyes to close.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucien's vision swam as he began to awaken from the deep slumber his wound had put him in. Strong scents of herbs and spices filled the large room he was in ... room he was in? Where was he?

Last he remembered he was bleeding to death on the pine filled floor no where near civilisation, yet here he was wrapped in bandages and resting on a spacious bed with fur covers all over it and a roaring fireplace in front of him.

He didn't recognise anything.

Almost immediately Lucien's hand whipped toward his sword only to find it gone. Throwing the covers off his naked chest, he stumbled toward the door.

However just as he reached for the handle it twisted open and a chestnut haired women entered, holding a tray of what seemed to be medical supplies and a small bowl of water.

A small gasp left her lips as she realised Lucien was awake.  
"What are you doing out of bed?" She questioned as she put down her sliver tray before ushering him back to his orignal resting place never once faltering.  
Lucien could only follow.

When he was once again tucked into bed, she brought over her tray and placed it beside his legs.

"What time is it?"

"Just past sundown. You've been asleep for near enough three days, I was starting to think you wouldn't wake up". She raised her hand toward his forehead, feeling for a temperature, "your pale, however your much cooler than you were before thankfully".

Lucien nodded before eyeing her suspiciously. Questions burned through his mind as he drank her in. Deep brown eyes framed by long dark lashes and thick brows adorned her face as well as a small tattoo etched into her temple. Some kind of rune perhaps?

"Is everything alright?" she asked him. 

He cleared his throat and shook his head as his cheeks began to heat up at being caught staring, "fine actually. Mind explaining to me how I got here?" 

"Its a funny story actually", she said reaching to place a bowl of water and cloth on the russet side table beside Lucien, "you seemed to have appeared seemingly out of no where whilst I was collecting lavender but it's a good job I found you when I did, if you were left untreated any longer you would've surely died"

A small shiver raked its way down Lucien's spine at the thought of being so close to death.

A question formed in his mind.  
"How did you carry me back here, I'm not exactly feather light".  
"Who goes into the forests without a horse?"

Oh.

"Fair enough but why? Who sees a random stranger and decides to bring them back to what I can only assume is your home. You don't even know who I am". 

Nimble fingers soaked the clean cloths in the bowl of water before applying it to his warm forehead,  
"I don't need to know who you are, only a heartless bastard would leave someone broken and bleeding on the ground like that" she leaned a little bit closer to his face, readjusting the cloth before moving back again.

"And besides what can you possibly do to me with your wounds still healing?"

Once again she made a fair point. What could he do in his weakened state? Had she decided to kill him and harvest his organs for money, he would barely be able to lift his hand let alone defend himself. 

"Lie down on your back, I need to change your bandage and clean your wound" 

Carefully he readjusted himself before closing his eyes as her gentle fingers peeled off the red soaked bandages, placing them on the sliver tray. She was meticulous in her cleaning and eventual reapplication of cloth around his wound, so much so he hardly noticed that she had ended only realising when she exclaimed - "there lovely, you'll be fit as a fiddle in no time"

A sigh escaped Lucien's mouth as he relaxed into the feather mattress under him.  
"Thank you for all of this" he said as he heard her gathering the supplies she'd brought with her, "I swear to repay you for all the trouble"

A smile graced her face as she looked up from her task to stare into his eyes, "the only repayment I want is for you to get better". 

"Lucien"

"Hmm?" she answered in question.

"My name is Lucien"

"Lucien" she whispered, his name rolling off her tongue smoothly with a hint of an accent he'd only just noticed - "well Lucien I think it's time you get back to sleep, I'll wake you in the morning".

Turning, she headed to the door with her tray of supplies and just as she reached for the handle Lucien said, "I've told you my name, would you mind telling me yours?"

"You can call me Gisela"

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

True to her word, the next morning Gisela entered his allocated room with another tray full of breakfast food, the smell wafting all the way to the otherside of the room where Lucien currently sat practically drooling. 

Dawn lit up the rosey sky, awakening a chorus of birds outside of the frost glazed window near his bed. Gisela set the tray down at his feet before approaching the ornate fireplace and relighting it, dancing flames burst forth, instantly lighting the shadowed room.

Once satisfied, she sat on the overstuffed love seat in front of the fire and pulled a book from seemingly nowhere. 

Upon realising he hadn't started eating she said, "your allowed to eat you know, I promise I haven't poisoned it". 

With a final glance her way, Lucien picked the tray up and immediately dug in like a starved animal groaning as the warm, sweet oats slid down his throat. 

A small smile pulled at Gisela's face at his sound of satisfaction.  
Good. She'd spent quite a while making that, the first few tries being completely hopeless and ending in burnt, frankly unedible slop. 

As the sound of scraping stopped, Gisela turned to face Lucien only to find him already looking at her. Well assessing was more the word.

However instead of looking away like she had expected him too, he simply kept staring, as if he were gazing at her very soul.

"Your tattoo. Its quite the sight"  
And it was. It looked looked as if two V's had flipped and joined together on opposite sides with a diamond formed in between them. 

Her eyes hardly flickered as she said, "thank you, it's a witch rune". 

A pause. 

Lucien's face blanched at that. Witch? Was she herself a witch or was this a artistic choice.Maybe she liked the way it looked or perhaps what it meant. 

"Don't look so scared. I won't eat you nor kill you and sacrifice you to the gods, although that would grant me much favour". 

"Your joking. Right?"

Bubbling laughter sounded from her at the question, "of course I am. What indication have I given you that I would do such a thing?" 

Non truthfully. She had been all too kind to him since he awoke, always being careful of his wounds and even retrieving his sword for him when he asked for the trusty weapon back.

Sensing his train of thought, she merely nodded as if to say 'exactly' before returning to the thick volume in her lap, vines and some sort of flower mutation painted on the cover. 

Lucien cleared his throat, "I haven't had a chance to properly thank you for all this. You didn't have to welcome me into your home or nurse me to health but you have and for that I can only offer my gratitude". 

Looking up from her book at that she replied, "its no trouble. Once again it's not as if I was going to leave you there" 

"You could've left me in front of a healer's door step". 

"Well, wouldn't that have been a sight?"

A smile pulled at his lips, "it would've been indeed". 

"You should do that more often". 

"Do what?" 

"Smile. It suits your face, quite a handsome one too". 

His hand flew to his chest in a mock gasp to try and distract from his reddening face. 

"Have you no shame flirting with a wounded man in bed?". 

Playing along with his act she began to quickly fan her face, eyes practically gleaming ,"my gods your right. How shameful of me, you simply must forgive me kind sir!". 

Lucien laughed at their teasing before once again a somber silence filled the room as she returned to her book, turning pages the only occasional sound. 

The repeated sounds slowly lulled him to sleep till all he heard was a muffled door shutting. Then silence.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Nightmares were an all too common thing for Lucien.

When was the last time he had a restful sleep three days in a row?

Regardless however of how frequent they occurred, it didn't make them any easier to endure.

The painful memories of things he would much rather forget practically choked him awake from his fitful slumbers.

Yet this particular night felt different for some reason like he was floating instead of running from some beast with large claws and golden eyes trying to rip his throat out.

So when he awoke the next day feeling more energised then ever, confusion overcame his thoughts. What exactly caused such an absence of nightmares? It was probably Gisela's doing no doubt but who was he to question such a blessing like uninterrupted rest.

A smile blossomed on his face, only widening as he spotted the very person he was thinking about waltzing in to his room with a tray full of food and something else he couldn't quite see placed beside a ceramic bowl.

"Good morning Lucien" said Gisela, her eyes lighting up at seeing him so full of spirit.

"Good morning to you too. What have you got there?" He replied eyeing the curious piece on the tray.

"A little present I think might occupy you whilst your on bed rest".

Placing the tray in front of him so that he could eat, she picked up what now revealed to be a leather bound book with a stamp accompanying it and presented it to him with a flourish.

Seeing his questioning eyes she said, "well I thought since you'll be here quite a while, why not send a letter to a loved one so they know your safe and definitely not dead. I'm sure they must be worried about you"

His eyes lowered toward the notebook on his lap, no response coming from his lips.

Gisela faltered. "There must be someone".

A snort sounded from him. Was there?

"Lucien?"

At the sound of his name, he cleared his throat and looked back up at her, "thank you for the gift Gisela. Truly, although I can't say I'll use it too often".

Eyeing the book once again he set it aside and began eating.

"Its no bother Luci. Its not as if I can keep you for myself now can I".

Admittedly she had thought about offering for him to stay.

One could say that its only been a couple of days and that she barely knows the man but her instincts were rarely wrong and she'd grown close to the fire haired fae in front of her. With their various games of cards, late nights in front of the fire and constant teasing she could confidently say that she saw a friend in Lucien.

If he felt the same was yet to be determined.

"Thinking of tying me to the bed so I couldn't go even if I tried?", he said a wicked grin growing on his face as he saw her far off look.

Prick.

"Maybe I will. What will you do about it?"

A deep chuckle came from his lips, "nothing quite frankly. I'd simply enjoy the ride".

"Bold of you to assume I would give you one".

Feisty. He knew there was a reason he had taken a liking to her.

After he'd finished his food, Gisela gestured for Lucien to remove his shirt, helping him when a grunt sounded from the movement.

After a routing check, she nodded her approval. Glancing up at him she said, "you'll be able to move around soon, should you wish. The cuts are healed enough for you to be able too without them gushing blood".

Lucien's face fell. Would that mean having to go back home, if he could even call the place he's most certainly not wanted home, so soon? "However you won't be able to winnow back to where you came from. The exertion that would cause to your body may just kill you, so you'll be here until you regain your true strength. If that's okay with you".

A rosey blush came across her face at that last sentence.

Nonetheless Lucien was practically ecstatic to stay here and heal, it would be stupid to deny the fact that he was enjoying himself with Gisela. So what if he's only known her a few days, there's little reason to deny attraction to someone.

"That hardly sounds like bad news Gisela. If I'm being honest I'm not sure I want to go home".

She glanced up at him, an eyebrow raised - "oh?".

"Well don't look so suprised. I don't know what wicked spell you've cast on me but staying here sounds like the best thing in the damned world".

Her heart stuttered. Did it now?

Gathering her equipment up she said softly, "that's good to know Lucien. That's very good to know and I can assure you what you feel is completely natural. Now do as you please, I will not confine you to this room alone but I do ask that you don't wander too far. Many things lurk in places not even I can reach and I wouldn't want to see you get hurt. Again".


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Vassa,_

_Unexpected circumstances have lead me to be very far from home but I can assure you I'm safe and well, if not a little beaten and sore. And although I'll be home soon the exact date and time are a little vague so you'll have to excuse that particular detail._

_You may tell Jurian about this but please refrain from telling anyone else should they ask, I don't quite want to deal with the repercussions of such an event nor a man hunt._

_However I do bring some good news. This place may be the key to breaking your curse and should I find anything of use, I'll write to you immediately. Though not my initial plan for the duration of my stay, I think it'll be a great opportunity._

_Yours truly_

_Lucien._

Staring down at the letter in his hand, Lucien nodded once before folding it and addressing it. Though it was vague at best, hopefully this will ease any worry about his whereabouts but why the secrecy? Why was lucien so hesitant about letting anyone know his location? 

Starting anew completely and forgoing his old life was a thought that had plagued him in the weeks he's been in Gisela's care.

But could he do it was the real question.

Lucien's entire life had been in prythian and though the thought of making new memories in the continents, which was revealed by Gisela when the curiosity finally got the better of him, should make him feel anxious; it only made him excited.  
He could leave behind the shame and the guilt that have built themselves into his heart ever since he took his first breath in to the world. Maybe finally he could truly belong somewhere. 

But this was all wishful thinking. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash downstairs, followed by a string of curses. 

Chuckling, Lucien threw the blanket off of himself and stumbled toward the oak door leading out of the room, into the stairwell. 

Reaching the stairs, he carefully descended to the kitchen and entered, spotting a disheveled Gisela picking up different fruits and vegetables from the ground.  
Hearing footsteps, she looked up and smilied; "ah good afternoon. How are you feeling?" 

An apple rolled in front of Lucien, as he picked it up he replied, "im fine. What's all this?"

"We were running out of cooking ingredients. I couldn't leave us hungry now could I"

Handing the apple to her, Lucien finally took a good look at his surroundings. 

Herbs hung from every corner of the spacious kitchen, filling the air with a sweet yet spicy aroma. Glass bottles ranging in sizes and shapes lined the shelves, stickers in a language Lucien couldn't even begin to comprehend labelled them, much like an apothecary

"Would you like to help make dinner. Nothing fancy; just soup but I thought it could give you something to do". 

Lucien practically lit up at the prospect, "sounds like a plan. Where do you want me to be?"

Anywhere you'd like to be.

She quickly shook the thought out of her head.

"If you could cut the leaks and I'll prepare the potatos, this will be done in no time", she said handing him a knife, chopping board and a bundle of leaks. 

Heading over to the counter, Lucien quickly began to cut the vegetable in small cube shapes, careful not to go to fast lest he cut a finger off.

A small clatter came from beside him as Gisela placed a cooking cauldron, full of some kind of broth, over the fire.

Next, she came up beside Lucien with her potatos in tow and began cutting alongside him. 

Curiosity getting the better of him he asked, "those bottles on your shelf, what are they full off?"

Without glancing up she said, "different herb mixtures for different purposes. For example you see that purple bottle over there, thats for a better nights sleep. Speaking off I need to restock soon". 

"Do you have trouble sleeping?" 

"No not me but you do". 

A pause. 

"You've been using it to help me sleep?"

Briefly looking up at him she said, "yes of course. You look surprised, you think I can't hear you during one of your nightmares?" 

He had secretly hoped she couldn't and though he should be angry at her not telling him sooner, how could he? She was simply trying to help. 

"Thank you. They've really helped, hells I don't remember the last time I've had such a good sleep so many times in a row"

Bumping his shoulder she said, "your very welcome. If you don't mind me asking, what are your dreams about?"

Lucien resisted the urge to let out a humour less laugh. Gods what weren't they about. 

"A lot of things". 

Taking the hint, Gisela backed off. If he didn't want to talk about it she wouldn't force him. 

Seeing that the vegetables were ready, she collected them all and poured them into the bubbling cauldron. 

"That should be done soon enough but for now how do you feel about being bested in a game of cards?"

Challenge accepted.

~  
Their dinner was done and eaten. Lucien and Gisela were sitting in front of the fire, books in hand and tea on the table. 

Their previous game left undiscussed. How the hells did she keep winning?

A small yawn left Lucien's mouth as he blinked his bleary eyes back into focus at the page he was reading, trying and ultimately failing to stay awake. 

"You look as if your about to pass out. I thinks it's off to bed with you"

He scoffed, "your not my mother". 

Taking the book out of his hands, she placed it on the table before getting up and standing over him, arms on her hips - "I don't give a damn vanserra. Bed. Now". 

"So demanding," he said smirking as he loomed over her, "if anyone overheard us, just imagine what they would think". 

Her cheeks turned red as she slapped his shoulder, "get your head out of the bins". 

Gathering the tray, she was just about to leave through the door when she hesitated.

Then before Lucien even had time to register what was happening, Gisela strode over to him, placed the tray down, leaned on the tips of her toes and kissed his forehead. Leaning in to his ear she whispered, "sweet dreams Luci" 

And then she was gone. Leaving behind a very red Lucien.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hot treats streamed down Vassa's flushed face.

Alive, he was alive. And this letter proved it. 

Thanking the servent who had handed her the letter, she all but scrambled up the stairs and practically burst into the study where Jurian was sat reading. 

Breathless she slammed the letter on top of his work, startling him; "Read it"

He didn't question why before he picked up the letter and skimmed through it, eyes widening as he reached the end, "Is this true?"

"Yes, I received it this morning. Oh Jurian all this time we've been mourning him and he's alive. And may even find a cure for me". 

Jurain all but tackled vassa in a hug, a new light shining in his eyes before pulling back and placing a brand new parchment of paper on the desk. 

"There's no time to waste. We write back immediately".  
~  
The days Lucien and Gisela spent together turned hazy.

They would cook, clean and play mindless card games all day until the night would come and then Gisela would bid Lucien goodnight.

He didn't receive another kiss. 

But today was different as when Lucien awoke, feeling lighter than he had in decades, she was nowhere to be seen and only her three cats were present.  
Fern; a chocolate furred cat. A beautiful black cat named suphira and a grey, doe eyed kitten named Arulio. Loyal companions to Gisela as she had rescued them from the streets and it was safe to say that Lucien had grown very fond of them. 

Leaning down to pet suphira he asked, "Any idea where your mother disappeared to?"  
The cat simply turned its head to the side before walking off back onto the window sill it was sleeping on. 

As he reached the dining room, his breakfast was already laid out for him with a note that read:

_Lucien,_

_I won't be home until later this evening. Old friends have called on me for some ~~urgent help~~_ _assistance and it's only right that I heed their call._

_The cats have been fed and I left some food for you too. Explore as you wish but may I remind you that your still not as strong as you once were._

_I'll see you soon._

_Gisela._

Odd, she's never mentioned friends before but who was he to pry. Of course she had her own life, so did he once. 

Seating himself at the table, he began to eat and mull over these 'friends' of hers. 

Once he was finished eating and cleaning up after himself, Lucien realised he was bored. Very bored.

An idea formed in his mind. 

Dressing in his freshly washed leathers, he headed out into the lush garden and began sparring. The only way to regain his strength was to train, besides being stuck on bed rest had made him restless.

Careful not to tred on any of the blooms, he went through the different sword postions for offence and then defence; his boot clad feet moving along with him.

The slow warm up irritated his bandages but he wouldn't stop, his injuries left him far too weak for his liking. The autumn court would have chewed him up and spit him out by now. 

After his brief warm up, Lucien moved on to more tasking exercises. Push ups, sit-ups,lunges. Everything and anything to make him sweat. However after his wound began throbbing, he decided enough was enough and headed inside for a bath. 

The warm water and lavender soothed his aching muscles, a sigh escaping his mouth. The comfort which he felt in Gisela's home startled him.

He'd been here for well over a month now and yet he felt as if forever had passed. He didn't mind it one bit. He'd spent most of his life in the autumn court and never felt any semblance of comfort, except from his mother. What he would give to see her again.

When the bath turned cold, Lucien heaved out of the tub, dried himself off and put on loose cotton pants, not bothering with a shirt. 

Dry bandages wrapped themselves around his stomach, although he didn't feel there was a need to cover his injury, Gisela insisted. 

As soon as his thoughts passed to her, the door downstairs unlocked and a voice called, "I'm home". 

Stars began to twinkle into existence outside, a soft breeze floating through the house. 

As Lucien entered the foyer, he spotted Gisela hanging her coat and digarding her shoes by the door, a small bag in her hand. 

"Welcome back". 

At the sound of his voice she looked up, a tremulous smile upon her face, "Its good to be back".

"How was it?"

Somber look over took her face, tears lining her eyes, "We'll have to wait and see".

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

They were once again seated in front of the dancing fire place, Gisela calmer than before. 

Lucien wanted badly to ask exactly what happend, who these friends were; a million question running through his mind. But instead he sat quietly, letting her take her time to do whatever she needed to. 

"I'm sure that you've gathered by now that im a witch. Correct?"

The proclamation startled Lucien however he couldn't help but agree. Of course he had. If the strange smelling herbs and even stranger looking viles weren't an indicator, then the runes carved into each room with a book explaining what they were sure was, yet he felt no fear. 

The legends of the witch covens was as old as time itself. Powerful men and women who kept to themselves and cursed those who did them wrong, living in rural areas few dared to venture in, all of them devastatingly alluring.

Yet the scary cannibalists in his books were a far cry from the gentle women beside him, who willingly took him in and nursed him back to health.

No, he was not afraid of her and likely never will be. 

"I had gathered. I'm not completely incompetent you know", he replied, trying to lighten the somber mood that clung to the room. 

A humourless laugh left Gisela before her face turned stoic once again, "Our coven leader, or matron if you will, has fallen ill. Gravely ill. The second in command and a dear friend of mine named Isla contacted me saying I'm to visit as soon as possible. Should our matron pass on to the next life, Isla would take full command and would need her own second". 

Lucien didn't like where this was going. 

"I'm assuming that would be you?".

Her answering nod confirmed Lucien's suspicions. Then why did she look so upset? Surely moving into such a powerful position would be a good thing.

Right?

As if sensing his train of thoughts she said, "Second in command is a toilsome postion. Trying to govern hot headed and powerful witch folk is about as easy as moving mountains". 

He could imagine. 

"And it's not as if I'm doubting my ability. I could do it but I don't want to. Being part of the Ragnarson coven is enough but a postion of power which would require much cruelty, it would only solidify my standing. They are my family and always will be yet I can't. I just can't". 

Tears leaked out of her dark eyes, trailing past her flushed cheeks. Luciens heart all but broke at seeing her so defenceless; lost. 

Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. She turned toward his chest and sobbed.

He only held her tighter.

"If Isla is truly a friend of yours then tell her this. Tell her that you have no interest in becoming second, she'll understand. She has too". 

Gisela only shook her head, voice muffled as she said, "rejecting the offer would be a sign of great weakness. I would be disowned on the spot". 

A predicament indeed. Having no suggestions, Lucien stayed silent.

He laid a comforting hand on her back, trailing up into her hair and then down again.

Time passed and Lucien did not falter. Eventually her quiet sobs turned into soft snores.  
She'd cried herself to sleep. 

Picking her up, Lucien quietly made his way toward Gisela's room before tucking her away to bed. 

Just before Lucien made it, Gisela whispered his name. 

He was grinning the whole way back to his room.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Songbirds awoke Gisela the next morning, last night a vivid memory.

How embarrassing to cry in front of a man. Someone she was supposed to be healing no less!

But strangely enough she didn't regret it. 

It was nice to have a shoulder to cry on for once, instead of just her cats looking at her as if she had lost her mind. 

The clatter of pans sounded downstairs, as a mouth watering scent wafted through her room. 

A loud growl sounded from her stomach, reminding her of the lack of food she had the day before. 

Throwing the deep red covers off of her bare legs, she grabbed her robes and practically sprinted downstairs, eager for a taste. 

As she reached the kitchen, Lucien was standing in front of the counter, dishing food on various platters and even the little cat bowls she had for her beloved pets. 

"That smells amazing Lucien", she said taking a deep breath whilst peeking over his shoulder. 

"Why thank you, I woke up earlier today and decided to raid your kitchen. I hope you don't mind"

"Your welcome to raid my kitchen everyday if it means I get to wake up to this each morning, however shouldn't you be resting? Your wound still causes you some pain, no?" 

Truthfully, his wound seemed to have healed; only leaving behind thick, jagged scars. Not that he particularly minded, he had plenty of those already to account for. 

Setting the plates down on the table, Lucien turned toward Gisela and slowly pulled his shirt up, revealing the pink scars across his stomach, "Actually it seems my injury has pretty much restored itself. Still a little sore but nothing I can't handle and besides I wanted to do something to cheer you up". 

Lithe fingers gently grazed the fresh scars. Amazing, she knew high fae healed quickly but this was ridiculous. Looking up at him with an emotion he couldn't quite discern she replied - "Well im glad, it means im not too bad of a healer".

A chuckle resonated from his chest at that. They exchanged bright smiles before her face fell, "It means you'll be able to return home now". 

Shit. He'd forgotten that sobering fact. 

However, in the late nights Lucien had been awake, sleep the last thing on his mind, he had pondered and pondered whether he should return 'home'. 

It didn't take long to reach his decision. 

Sitting at the dining table, Lucien took Gisela's hesitant hands in his and looked her in the eye, "I've been meaning to ask you something and you have every right to completely reject it and send me packing without another word but please, hear me out, just until I finish". 

She was getting worried, Lucien never rambled.

"I have long since registered the fact that I'm not particularly wanted in Prythian. At least not for the right reasons", he was slowly stroking her hand now; a far off look in his russet eye, "People I thought genuinely cared and accepted me, revealed I was nothing but a pawn too them. Fae I considered family, tossed me away without a second thought and I'm sick of it. So instead I'll find my own damn family. My own damn happiness, I deserve at least that. Friends I can trust and count on; is that too much to ask Gisela?" 

She leaned closer and took his face into her warm hands, holding him close, "You deserve so much more Lucien. Love and joy and all the wonderful things life has to offer. I don't know what happened in your past and I hope someday you'll be comfortable enough to tell me. But what I do know is that no one should be treated like they are replaceable. Ever". 

He wanted to kiss her. 

Instead however he asked, "Could i perhaps stay here. With you? We've known each other for only a few short months but I can think of no other to show me the joys of true friendship you speak of". 

And maybe more he thought. 

She all but launched across the table and envopled him in a warm hug, whispering in his ear; "I would be honoured Luci". 

It was settled then, here he would stay.  
~  
After breakfast, Gisela decided that they should visit the markets. 

Her pale, pink dress flowed behind her as they walked along the bustling street, pausing to take in the various sights and smells. 

Stalls and shops were wide open, letting the sea breeze air in; fae of all different shapes, sizes, species and skin went about their own business, selling and buying. 

It was a refreshing sight, such a large mix of people all coming together without prejudice. 

"You seem in awe Lucien. Not used to seeing so many folk?"

"I must admit, where I come from there is little in terms of multiculturalism. People who are different tend to stay away". 

"Are they treated less than?"

A small sigh escaped him,"Unfourtantly so. They are deemed impure, its disgusting". 

He recalls a red haired women he had loved in his past life. Too full of kindness to be take so early from the world. Too young. Killed for being a lesser fae. As if that mattered in the grand scheme of things. 

"Gisela!" a voice called from behind, startling them out of their conversation.

Turning toward the sound, they spotted a short, blue skinned women hurrying toward them, a book in hand.

"Brida!" cried Gisela, immediately engulfing said women in a tight hug; "oh I've missed you. How have you been?"

The pair chatted away mindlessly before Lucien grew bored and cleared his throat. As if only just realising he was standing beside her, Gisela cleared her throat and introduced Lucien - "Brida, i want you to meet Lucien. The man that's been staying with me that I told you about". 

Brida stared up at him, her round, black eyes unblinking, "well when you mentioned him, you never told me just how handsome he is. Its a pleasure" she said sticking out a claw clad hand to Lucien, smirking.

"Pleasures all mine", he replied, attempting to look anywhere but the seemingly endless depths of her eyes. 

Noticing his discomfort, Gisela came to his aid; "Now now Brida, your scaring the man. We must be going but we need to meet again. It has been too long". 

Before she even had a chance to reply they were off, back into the sea of people. 

"Old friend?"

"Something like that".

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, the next chapter should be up soon. And don't hesistate to comment anything you'd like to see in the future. I'm always up for ideas and healthy critisim xx

Moonlight streamed into Elain's room, dousing it with an eerie glow.

News had spread fast about the demise of the youngest vanserra, body never found.

'Probably ripped to pieces' they said.

Feyre was being careful with her, they all were. Speaking only when spoken to and never mentioning his name. Doesn't mean to say she can't hear them though. Their little whispers about what the next step is, how they should go about informing the other courts.

Constantly scheming. Constantly planning.

Even Azriel had begun tip toeing around her, like a delicate flower needing constant assurance. She was used to it by now, being coddled and treated as if one wrong move would break her.

But she wasn't glass, nor was she stupid.

And so she let them play their gentle game of chess, let them believe that she was completely oblivious to the goings on right in front of her, whilst she did her own bit of investigating.

The bond was something she never treaded on, leaving it be and hoping it would disappear on its own if she ignored it enough.

Now, however, she was tugging.

And tugging.

And tugging.

Yet it did not yield anything.

Elain had seen glimpses of him. In bed with another, dancing his heart out in a reval, holding a child bundled in warm cotton close to his chest.

She never spoke a word of it, preferring to keep those visions to herself.

It wasn't benounced to her of what they meant; that he was likely alive and far away from here.

He wouldn't come back, she'd already made her peace with that but that didn't mean she couldn't go to him.

For closure she kept telling herself yet it was so much more.  
~  
Helion was awoken in the early hours of morn, an incessant knocking on his chamber door pulling him from his slumber.

The dusk sun had only started rising; fat, fluffy clouds painting the baby pink sky. Birds chirped their wake up call, for all the world to hear.

With a grunt he called out, "Enter" and a young page boy with curly brown hair scrambled in, handing Helion a letter before bowing and rushing out the door again.

Glancing at the letter in his hand, he raised his brows. A red stamp with the autumn court sigil was stuck on the front; burning arrows in front of a stone sheild.

How strange, he hadn't recived a letter from Autumn in over four hundred years. Since the lady of autumn cut him out of her life.

He refused to say her name; not after what she'd done.

Opening the ominous letter, his eyes darted from line to line barely taking in the damning words:

 _Dear Helion,_  
Lucien, my youngest son is dead.  
And I need your help.  
If there is any chance of forgiveness in your heart for me, please meet me at midnight in the sherwood forests.  
This is a matter of urgency and something I should've told you long ago. 

_Once your beloved,  
Lady magna._

He couldn't breath.

This was the first letter in so long and though he wanted to ignore it; scold himself for the hope rising in his chest, he couldn't.

He couldn't ignore the desperation in the words scrawled messily along the parchement.

'Urgency' she wrote, 'A matter of urgency'.

He cursed under his breath. How could he brush off such a letter?

Midnight couldn't come soon enough.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro I'm so bad at updating LMAOO. Enjoy loves xx

The sherwood forests had always been a sacred place. Home to creatures older than time itself, never noted down in any books known to man or fae. Secret. Hidden.

So what the hell was the lady of autumn thinking dragging him here, at such a dark time too?

Helion sighed as he pushed away yet another thick branch from his path, trying and failing to remain as quiet as possible, so as not to awaken any unwanted friends. 

The thick canopy overhead concealed any moonlight, rendering the landscape into a black mass. Moans of pain travelled through the northern winds. A reminder of what once was. 

A small whisper of his name jolted Helion to a stop. 

Daylight trickled from his fingers in a slow, controlled stream; practically eating away at the shadows. Twisting toward the source of the sound he finally saw her. 

Clothed in a deep red gown, the neckline reaching her neck, with long sleeves brushing her dainty wrists and flowing out toward the earth. 

She was still the beauty he remembered and he wanted nothing more than to kneel at her feet and beg for her forgiveness. But he couldn't. Not whilst she was married to that autumn court bastard. 

They seemed to only stare at each other, time passing by them lethargically before Magna cleared her throat. 

"Thank you", she breathed, seemingly star struck he was even in front of her, "I'm glad you came". 

Helion simply nodded, his cool mask of indifference set back on his face, "Well I couldn't very well ignore such an ominous letter now could I. Tell me, why exactly have I been dragged her at such an ungodly time of night?"

Russet eyes faced the forest floorbed, "Beron entertains his lovers during this time of night. He hardly notices my absence. It is the one reprieve I have from him, until he gets bored of them that is". 

Bastard.

"I'm sure you didn't come here to moan about your cheating husband, so again I ask why we're here?" The complete lack of empathy in his voice made him wince but he wouldn't show it.

Seemingly steeling herself for what was to come, Magna stood taller, shoulders back and head held high. 

"There's no point denying our previous...meetings". 

He snorted. That's one way to put it. 

Ignoring him, Magna continued unaffected, "After we had stopped seeing each other, You know that I fell pregnant with Lucien". 

"Yes, yes beron's youngest son. No need to rub it in". 

"Not beron's" 

A pause of silence. His heart practically stuttered to a stop. If not that pricks then who's?

As if she were reading his thoughts she replied, "I think you know who truly sired Lucien". 

It couldn't be. It couldn't. Yet it was so painfully obvious now. Lucien's skin, darker than his brothers. His nose stronger, straighter than his fathers. And his magic. Far outreaching that of the youngest son of a high lord. But he wasn't the youngest son, he was the only son to the high lord of Day. His only heir. 

A son! He had a son; not with any passing flame but with the women he was ready to spend his life with. 

Shit, he was in deep, in ending shit. 

"Where is he. Where the hells is my son Magna".

Tears leaked from her eyes - "I don't know Helion. He's gone. My son, the one whom I treasured above all else. The baby born from our love is gone". 

"Then we find him. I don't give a shit how long it takes or who finds out. I'm finding my son Magna, with or without your help". 

++

Kick, Jab, Uppercut, Dodge. 

Repeat. 

Kick, jab, uppercut, dodge. 

Again. 

"Come on now vanserra, are you even trying?" 

Lucien ground out his teeth at the teasing tone of the women behind him, relishing in his frustration. Her quiet giggles following him as he turned and circled around her try to find an undefended point which he could attack. 

He came up with nothing. 

A bead of sweat trailed into his eye, momentarily distracting him as his vision blurred whilst attempting to blink away the excess moisture. A costly mistake as she lunged for him and in a few short movements, to fast for him to even begin defending himself, had him on the floor, her legs pinning his arms to the side of him. 

A wicked grin spread across her face. 

"Looks like I win again vanserra. What excuse do you have for me this time, my dear ?" 

"I got distracted, my vision blurred. Hardly my fault", he huffed out. 

Her smile instantly dropped, replaced by a small frown. Brows furrowing, she scanned his face,  
"Is your eye bothering you again ?" 

Lucien features softened as they took into account her look of genuine worry. 

"No, it's been better these past couple of days. The pain has ebbed to a dull throbbing. Nothing to upset yourself over". 

She heard the implication loud and clear. 

There's no need to care. I've dealt with it before. 

There was only a brief pause before she leaned in close to his face and softly said, "How does dinner sound? You haven't had a chance to properly explore vaseucia and seeing as you'll be spending a lot of time here I don't see why not. What do you say?"

Gisela was right. He hadn't had a chance to explore much of his new home apart from the market place and public parks. There was a charming row of shops lining the seashore that had caught his attention. 

Leaning up on his elbows he replied, "Dinner sounds perfect. Espically with such a pretty date". 

Giggles left Gisela's mouth as she lifted herself off of Lucien's lap and held a hand out for him. Taking it, he pulled himself up - "shall we?"

"We shall".


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall I'm sorry for how late this is. My goal is to update more frequently than I have been. Hope you enjoy loves 💕💕
> 
> My tumblr if you want to talk: abbadbitch

Evenings in vaseucia were a sight to behold. 

Crystal waters hit the sandy shores, the moon glinting in its wake as a sweet, flowing melody could be heard among the cobblestone streets along with the sounds of clapping and cheering. 

The revelers were joyous as they twirled and dipped their partners. Silk handkerchiefs and leather shoes flying every which way as Lucien and Gisela passed the Golden Goose tavern, a rickety sign hanging from rusted metal chains upon the roof giving the name away.

Lucien was dressed in black slacks, his hair braided over his shoulders and a cream fitted shirt covering his top half, the sleeves rolled to his elbows in an effort to cool himself down. Gisela was beside him, holding on to his arm as her royal blue skirt swished among her feet, the lace trim barely skimming the ground. Her bodice was a simple pattern and tight around her chest and torso, leaving little to the imagination. 

"Is there some kind of festival I'm unaware of or is this revelry common here?" said Lucien, an eyebrow raised toward Gisela. 

She looked up at his face before rolling her eyes at his condescending tone, "Is everyone in Prythian a stick in the mud that doesn't know how to party or is that just you?"

Chuckles rumbled from his chest as he gave her waist a squeeze, eyes gleaming at the small squeak that came out of her when she felt his warm fingers on her skin - "Its not that people can't party, it's just rare to see it so openly and freely, espically in recent times", he said a far off look in his eye.

Sensing his thoughts drifting, she turned towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Then it's a good job your here and not in Prythian isn't it?" 

Russet and gold eyes glanced toward her as a smile stretched along his face, "Yes I suppose it is". 

Gisela only gave him a wink of her own before tugging on his arm, "We're almost there, just up the street".

"Good, I'm starved". 

++

Twinkling lights lined their destination, polite chatter and the occasional clink of dinnerware ever present as they sat facing each other. 

Lucien watched as Gisela read the menus they were provided as soon as they sat down, a glow in her dark eyes that hadn't wavered since they set off for town at sunset. He glanced down at his own menu, deciding what he was in the mood for. Lobster sounded awfully good right now. 

"Any ideas on what your ordering Ela?"

Her cheeks warmed slightly at the nickname, if Lucien noticed, he didn't comment. 

"The tomato soup and herb basted potatos sound lovely". 

"Not a fan of fish?", he asked swirling his wine around in his glass. He'd noticed in the time he'd spent with her that she hadn't eaten any meat whatsoever. 

"I don't eat any animals of any kind. It feels wrong".

"Has that always been the case?"

She nodded - "From since I was a child". 

Before he had time to reply, a waiter strolled to their table and took their order, refilling their wine glasses and leaving once again. 

Lucien took the time to look around the veranda they were seated in, flowers blooming in every corner he could spot, the moon blessing them gloriously. Burnished auburn coloured statues scattered the surrounding area, depicting different men and women in various states of undress. An oddity considering where they were. 

Then he laid his eyes on the women seated in front of him, properly drinking her in, lips pouted as she lifted her head and stared right back at him, a groomed eyebrow raised - "Problem?", she asked tilting her head to the side. 

"Not at all, why do you ask?" 

She grinned before replying,  
"Because your looking at me like that". 

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! Don't even try and deny it, i won't believe anything you say when you have that shit eating grin on your face".

Laughter rang from deep within him at her exclamation and within moments her own joined along. They fell into a comfortable silence as their food arrived and was placed in front of them, thank you's being exchanged before the waiter took his leave. 

As they ate, conversation flowed, topics ranging from their favourite holiday celebrations to old stories of each other's travels across their lands. 'It was so easy', he thought to himself. They talked as if they had known each other for centuries, not one awkward moment shared between them. Soon enough their meals had been eaten and by the time their table had been cleared a soft, melodic tune weaved its way through the air, people standing from their tables and beginning to dance along, grabbing their partners close. 

Lucien pushed his chair back and offered Gisela his hand, "Would you do me the honour of a dance my lady?".

A glowing smile graced her face as she took his hand and followed as he lead her to the middle of the impromptu dance floor, her eyes never leaving his warm hand grasped in her own.

Reaching the dance floor, Lucien turned toward Gisela and pulling her in closer by her hips. "Is this okay?", he asked noticing her hesitancy but she only nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck and coming even closer toward him. 

"This is perfect", she whispered softly in his ear, placing her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music, far too occupied with each other to notice anything else. 

++

"I need a job", Lucien stated as they walked along the pier on the way home. 

Home

When had Gisela's home become his?

"Oh?", she questioned turning toward him, "I agree. It's time you stopped being a freeloader".

"I know your joking but it's true. If I'm to stay here I need to actually work and make a living. I can't live with you forever". 

Mock offence spread throughout her face, "Am I that horrible of a person to live with?".

A small sigh escaped him as he rolled his eyes, "What would people think of an unmarried man and women living together?".

A howl of laughter left her lips as she noted the completly serious tone in his voice. A primped lord till the bitter end. 

"Lucien, I'm a Ragnarson witch! If someone has anything to say about my living arrangements, I can assure you they'll keep it to themselves". 

A beat of silence.

"Is it normal?", he asks as they near the rocky pathway towards home, thick bushes of berries Gisela warned him never to consume lining the path. 

"What is?".

"Witches being so normally ingrained into society. It seems the fears we harbour of your kind in prythian don't transcend here". 

Her paced slowed a little as she pondered his question, the occasional crunch of leaves and twigs sounded from underfoot. 

"People will forever be tentive of those who are not the norm. However, eventually they get over it and realise we are more than those bedtime stories told about us. Although with the new addition to the coven, I'm not so sure". 

"There's a new member of the coven? How did that happen?", Lucien asked incredulously reaching for the front door, fern greeting him at the entrance. 

Gisela leaned down to scratch her before shrugging off her bag and coat and settling into the plum loveseat in front of the fireplace, legs stretched beside her. Lucien soon followed, grabbing Gisela's legs so they were on top of his lap. 

He turned toward her and asked, "What's her name and more importantly where did she come from? Surely new members are chosen and not just welcomed!"

A giggle left her at his baffled tone. But he was right, this was a strange ordeal. One that should've been taken up with her as second but apparently not. She'd have words about this later. 

"According to Isla, she quite literally came from nowhere. She simply appeared. Nesta Archeron is her namesake".


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, if your still here after all this waiting I applaud you. College has been kicking my ass and I've just been unmotivated but I'm back and though I make no promises I'll try and be better with posting. I hope you enjoy and please don't hesitate to comment!!! ❤💓💕 (shoutout to Nascia for being such a frequent commenter!!!!)

_Northern winds knive Nesta as she limped through the thick snow, snow fall pelting her as she went. But she wouldn't let it stop her. Not now that she's gotten so far._

_Away. She had to get away._

_The suffocation caused by Feyre and the rest of her damn circle grew too much too bear. Everything was too much too bear. Sounds were too clear. The world was too bright. Every touch and caress made her itch._

_The constant reassurance that what they were doing to her, sending her to these damn mountains, forcing her to live with someone who simply couldn't take no for an answer, was for her own benefit only convinced her of the opposite._

_They wanted her out of their hair? Somewhere her tainted souls and crooked heart couldn't infect their precious city? That's exactly what she'll do._

_Throughout the camp, whispers had caught on. A ship had docked at the bottom of IIIyria, among the icy waves of the northern sea. Seemingly come from nowhere._

_But it must've come from somewhere and if that's the case then it'll probably be going back. At least that's what her logic decreed. And perhaps they'd take in a stray. Look upon her cold, ragged form and take pity. Or perhaps they'd simply strike her dead. Either fate was better than going back to that basted infested camp._

_That's where her journey was taking her, if she survived the trek down this gods-forsaken mountain she'd leave and never look back. Start anew wherever she ended up._

_It's the only choice she had after all. Her mortality ripped from her, future plans of a husband and children by a fire in a grand estate in the south gone. Growing old and dying now a mere spec in her prolonged lifetime. Hate wasn't a strong enough word to describe the feelings she harboured for this new body. Perhaps that's why drinking and whoring herself stupid seemed like such a good option. If she couldn't appreciate herself, let random men and women worship her until she couldn't remember her own name. Let them fuck her sensless, what did she care?_

_The days blurred together in an endless cycle of cold and hunger. When the feeling in her fingers and toes were all but gone did she spot the ship in the distance. It was smaller than she'd expected and bore no flag but it was well kept and sturdy looking enough to float. That's all she could really hope for at this point, wasn't it?_

_Hope. What a fickle thing. She hadn't felt it in months. Admittedly she hadn't felt anything in months. Not when she saw her fathers broken body on the floor, not when she was shoved into a bubbling cauldron and born anew, not when a man who'd built an image of her confessed his love to someone he thought she was._

_But there in the layers of stone built along her heart did she feel it. Barely an ember and all but snuffed, yet it was there nonetheless. And with a growing fire in her heart and a reckless abandon did Nesta sprint toward the ship, a last push to what she hoped was the rest of her life._

_++_

_By the grace of whatever Gods were up there, they let her aboard. She'd been mostly truthful, claiming she was running from someone that wanted her and wouldn't give up till he had her. The captain took one look at her and allowed her to stay. Albeit she had to earn her keep cooking and cleaning below the deck but it was a small price to pay to finally rid herself of the past._

_A mixture of muscled men and women were on board the deck, the hustle and bustle of preparing to leave shore dizzying Nesta. Shouted orders and constant boots scuttling across the worn wooded floor a soothing rhythm to her. A reminder that she was free but not necessarily safe. Compulsive, stupid, reckless and yet it was the first time she'd felt so light in years._

_The northern sea angrily clawing at the sides of the ship as they set sail, and she could only watch. The shoreline became smaller and smaller until it was but a line. Yet there in the distance she could've sworn she saw a figure standing there staring straight at her as if she were death itself._

++

" So let me get this straight. You escaped the camp, boarded a completely random ship which for all you know could've been a slave ship or one carrying criminals and ended up in vaseucia? Just like that? Nesta what the hells were you thinking!"

Lucien was beyond perplexed, the tale he'd been told was hard to believe but here she was. Thinner than he'd last seen her but alive. And angry, very angry.

A growl of warning left her mouth at his berating tone, eyes flashing but Gisela instantly shot her down at the slight shift in Nesta's stance, as if she were to attack Lucien.  
"Stand down Archeron, you have little power here".

Ignoring Gisela completely, Nesta addressed Lucien directly - "That's rich coming from you. You up and leave your home of over four centuries because of what? Elain telling you to go fuck yourself? But hey I suppose your better off saddling yourself with a witch than a mate who wanted nothing to do with you"

If Gisela was surprised at the mention of a mate she didn't let on. She was upon her in an instant however, hands circling her forearms as she leaned in, teeth bared, "I suggest Nesta that you watch who your talking too. The only reason I've allowed you to stay at all is because of your apparent connection too Lucien. Be glad I like him more than I do you."

"I won't be staying long. Trust me."

"Really? And where exactly do you plan on staying?"

At that, nesta was silent. Where would she stay? She had no place here. No money, no friends. Trapped like a caged animal once again.

Sensing the shift in her mood, Gisela simply sighed - "Your welcome to stay as long as you need but don't go running your mouth to anyone else. They may not be so kind as I was."

Then she strode out, Lucien behind her in an instant.

Thus Nesta was left alone.

 


End file.
